VampireLove
by MissAssassin
Summary: [Vorerst abgebrochen!] Äh... Harry wird rausgeschmissen, Draco ist ein Vampir und ich kann keine Summaries schreiben. . bin ja so unkreativ... HPDM slash


Was gibt's dazu zu sagen? Charaktere zum Teil OOC, slash (Draco-Harry)...

Geht alles ein bisschen schnell, aber es war nur so ein kleiner Gedanke in meinem Kopf, den ich aufgeschrieben habe. Also habt Gnade bei eurer Kritik mit mir!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Assassin.

Fassungslos blickte er auf die Tür, die vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen worden war. Er konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen... die Dursleys hatten ihn tatsächlich vor die Tür gesetzt! Fünf Minuten hatten sie ihm noch eingeräumt um seine Sachen zu packen, dann wurde er aus dem Haus geschleift und draußen stehen gelassen.

Und warum das ganze? Weil Rons Eule Pig mal wieder das falsche Fenster erwischt hatte und im Wohnzimmer gelandet war, wo er seine Verwandten beim Fernsehen gestört hatte.

Tja, und nun stand er da, ohne die leiseste Ahnung, wo er hin könnte, mit seinem Koffer und dem Eulenkäfig. Unentschlossen zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und blickte ihn an.

Sollte er, oder sollte er nicht? Schließlich entschloss er sich, dass es ihm egal war, ob er nun eine Verwarnung des Ministeriums bekam oder nicht. Das hier war ein Notfall.

Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin waren Koffer und Käfig so klein wie eine Streichholzschachtel und ebenso leicht. Er zog die Kapuze seines Pullovers, der wie alle anderen einmal Dudley gehört hatte und dementsprechend groß war, tief ins Gesicht und rief mit einem zweiten Wedeln den Fahrenden Ritter zu sich runter.

Stan Turnpike hatte sich nicht das kleinste bisschen verändert, sowohl vom Aussehen, als auch von seiner Art. Er begrüßte ihn mit seiner üblichen Ansprache und fragte nach seinem Reiseziel. Unentschlossen überlegte er einen Moment und beschloss dann dort auszusteigen, wo der nächste sie runterrief. Stan warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, ließ ihn dann aber einsteigen.

Eine Weile „fuhren" sie dann so durch die Gegend, wobei Harry schon zu Anfang klar machte, dass er lieber für sich alleine sein möchte. Dann landete der Bus mit einer kräftigen Erschütterung und einem lauten Knall wieder am Erdboden und ein neuer Fahrgast stieg ein.

Harry bezahlte und stieg aus. Dann verschwand der Bus wieder und der Schwarzhaarige stand allein da. Neugierig blickte er sich um und erblickte... nichts. Gar nichts. Er schien mitten im Nirgendwo gelandet zu sein.

Seufzend blickte er den Weg entlang, erst in eine, dann in die andere Richtung. In beide Richtungen sah nicht so aus, als ob es nächster Gelegenheit ein Dorf oder so gab. Schließlich entschloss er sich nach links zu gehen, wo der Weg nach einer Weile hinter einer Kurve verschwand, in der Hoffnung, dahinter gäbe es einen Ort oder wenigstens einen Hof oder so etwas.

Gegen Nachmittag legte er eine Rast ein und aß einige der Beeren, die er in dem inzwischen an den Weg anschließenden Wald gefunden hatte. Sein Magen knurrte, es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er das letzte mal etwas gegessen hatte. Etwas richtiges zumindest. Die Dursleys hatten ihm nichts gegeben, um ihm die Flausen aus dem Kopf zu treiben, deswegen hatte er bei der Gartenarbeit einfach ein paar Äpfel vom Baum stibitzt. Es war zu ertragen gewesen, doch jetzt, wo er den halben Tag lang gelaufen war, zeigte sich der Hunger mit aller Brutalität.

Nach einiger Zeit entschloss er sich weiterzugehen, da es ja auch nicht besser wurde, wenn er nur vor sich hinjammerte. Still vor sich hinzuseufzend trottete er weiter. Es war heiß, Hochsommer, und die Sonne knallte nur so vom Himmel. Glücklicherweise führte der Weg, nachdem er eine Weile am Waldrand entlanggeführt hatte, in diesen hinein, so dass ihm die Bäume Kühle und Schatten spendeten.

Am frühen Abend tauchte plötzlich eine Figur vor ihm auf, die ein ganzes Stück vor ihm auf dem Weg ging. Er fragte sich wirklich, wo diese Person herkam, aber entschloss sich dann dazu nicht weiter nachzudenken. Vermutlich kam sie aus dem Wald, vielleicht ein Jäger oder Kräutersammler oder so. Ungefähr anderthalb Stunden später legte die Person eine Rast ein und er holte auf, bis er schließlich an dessen Rastplatz ankam. Die Person, dank Figur und Haarschnitt der kurzen blonden Haare als männlich zu erkennen, saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und blickte scheinbar gedankenverloren auf dem Weg, den sie beide noch vor sich hatten.

Diskret räusperte sich Harry und der Fremde fuhr erschrocken zusammen und blickte sich nach ihm um.

„Malfoy?!", stieß er erschrocken hervor.

„Potter?", fragte dieser nur ungläubig, „Was suchst du denn hier?"

„Also um ehrlich zu sein suche ich den nächsten Ort. Kannst du mir sagen, ob es noch weit dorthin ist?"

„Ungefähr ne Stunde schätze ich."

„Äh, danke."

Das der Weißblonde ihm tatsächlich antworten würde hatte er nicht erwartet und sah ihn dementsprechend überrascht an.

„Und was tust du hier?"

„Auch zu diesem Dorf gehen. Ich war im Wald um zu jagen."

„Du jagst? Äh... tut man das nicht für gewöhnlich bewaffnet?"

„Oh, du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen, Potter. Sein lieber vorsichtig, ich habe nämlich nichts gefangen."

Er lächelte kalt und entblößte dabei zwei Fänge. Jetzt sah Harry echt schockiert aus.

„D-du bist ein Vampir? S-seid wann denn das?"

„Sieht fast so aus, nicht? Also pass besser auf, was du tust, ich bin nämlich hungrig."

„Aber, seid wann..."

„Seit gestern, wenn du es genau wissen willst."

„Und... warum?"

„Weil ich gebissen wurde natürlich, Scar head!"

„Und wie?... sag jetzt nicht mit den Zähnen in den Hals."

Wieder grinste Draco.

„Wenn du es so unbedingt wissen willst, es war die dumme Idee von Voldemort. Er wollte eine neue Armee, stärker als seine alte, alle immer am Höhepunkt ihrer Macht. Deswegen lässt er jetzt seine besten Leute von verbündeten Vampiren beißen, sozusagen um sie zu erhalten. Wie du siehst war ich einer dieser Besten. Ich bin abgehauen, nachdem ich wieder aufgewacht bin."

„Warum?"

„Ich hasse Voldemort, ich bin ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy dient nicht, ein Malfoy herrscht. Das ist einer der Grundsätze, die ich als Kind gelernt habe. Ich werde niemandem dienen, egal was mein Vater sagt. Ich hatte Angst, dass mein Vater, oder wer auch immer, mich umbringt, wenn ich nicht folge, deswegen war ich so. Aber das hat sich ja jetzt... erledigt."

Harry schwieg nachdenklich.

Einige Zeit später stand er auf.

„Komm, Malfoy, lass uns weitergehen."

„Du willst mit mir zusammen ins Dorf gehen?"

„Siehst du hier noch einen anderen Malfoy, den ich meinen könnte?"

„Oh man, versuchst du etwa witzig zu sein."

„Nein. Du? Lass uns gehen."

Tatsächlich rappelte sich der Blonde auf.

Schweigend liefen sie eine Weile, bis Draco zischend zusammenfuhr und auf die Knie sank.

Sofort war Harry an seiner Seite und fragte was denn los sei.

„Verschwinde, Potter, verschwinde so schnell du kannst und so lange du noch kannst!"

„Warum, was ist los?"

„Lauf, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist! Ich habe nichts gegessen, ich wusste ja nicht, dass der Blutdurst so stark ist, ich bin doch erst seid gestern... LAUF!"

Erschrocken fuhr Harry hoch.

Sollte er wirklich weglaufen? Es ging um sein leben, das war ihm schon klar, aber konnte er Malfoy einfach so dort liegen lassen?

Unsicher blickte er auf die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt.

„Ich kann mich nicht länger zurückhalten... AH!"

Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte er sich auf Harry und riss diesen zu Boden.

Den Mund zum Zubeißen geöffnet blickte er in Harrys Augen. Irritiert hielt er inne und starrte in die grünen Seen, die ihn ruhig anblickten. Hatte Potter denn keine Angst vor ihm? Vor dem Tod?

Eine Hand des Schwarzhaarigen legte sich auf seine Wange, der Daumen der Hand strich über seinen Fang. Er schien fasziniert.

„Wie ist es gebissen zu werden?", fragte er leise.

Ungläubig starrte Draco ihn an.

„Es... tut nicht weh, es piekst nur ein bisschen. Dann wird dir ganz kalt und du verlierst das Bewusstsein. Wenn der Vampir dich umwandelt wachst du wieder auf, wenn nicht, dann nicht."

„Du willst mich beißen? Warum?"

„Weil ich Hunger habe, der Blutdurst ist schwer zu bändigen ist."

„Weshalb zögerst du?"

„Ich will dich nicht beißen."

„Wieso?"

Noch immer blickte Draco ihn an. Seine Fänge schrumpften, bis wieder seine übliche gleichmäßige Zahnreihe zu sehen war und sein Blick schien mit einemmal fast zärtlich, so weich war er.

Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf die des Jungen unter ihm.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste er den Kontakt wieder.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte Harry leise.

„... ich... ja."

Diesmal senkte der Schwarzhaarige seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

„Ich dich auch."

Draco lächelte, doch dann verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht und schien innerlich mit sich zu kämpfen. Dann erschienen wieder seine Fänge.

„Tut mir leid, Harry, ich kann nicht anders..."

Er senkte seinen Mund an den Hals des unter ihm liegenden.

„Ist okay, Draco. Nur trink bitte nicht so viel. Lass mich am Leben."

„Hmmm...", murmelte der oben liegende nur, während er den zarten Hals des anderen liebkost, bevor er zubiss. Gierig saugte er den roten Lebenssaft aus der Wunde, bis er den ärgsten Hunger gestillt hatte und trank dann ruhiger. Schließlich schloss er die Wunde wieder, indem er mit seiner Zunge darüber strich und ließ von dem Jüngeren ab.

„Danke.", hauchte er noch, bevor ein einen sanften Kuss auf dessen rote Lippen setzt und dann aufstand, dem anderen eine Hand hinhaltend.

Dieser ergriff sie und zog sie hoch.

„War es schlimm?"

„Nein, nur ein bisschen... komisch. Aber es ist okay."

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später trafen sie in dem Ort ein und zogen sich in Dracos Zimmer zurück (er hatte sich schon am Abend des Vortages eines genommen).

Einige Tage später waren sie noch immer in dem Ort. Die Umgebung wahr unglaublich schön und sie genossen Ruhe und Frieden dieses winzigen Dorfes um die Stille bis zum Schulbeginn gemeinsam zu genießen. Erst hatten sie im Gasthaus gewohnt. Da der Ort aber sehr klein war, und nur dieses Gasthaus mit einem Zimmer hatte, zogen sie vor zwei Tagen zu Liane, einer Hofbesitzerin, mit der sie Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte. Ihr Mann war schon vor einigen Jahren gestorben und Kinder hatte sie nie, so genoss es die gutmütige Bäuerin, sich um die zwei Jungen zu kümmern. Sie schien zu spüren, wie sehr die Beiden ein liebevolles Zuhause brauchten und bemühte sich ihnen dieses, für die Zeit in der sie dort wohnten, zu bereiten. Etwas, das Beide auch dankend annahmen. Es war so schön dort, dass sie gar nicht mehr wegwollten. Draco hatte seinen Blutdurst zu beherrschen gelernt, doch eigentlich musste er ohnehin nicht mehr hungern, da Harry ihm sein Blut gab.

Leider waren aber auch die schönsten Ferien einmal vorbei und die beiden mussten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Sie beschlossen zusammen zu bleiben und gingen schon nach King's Cross als Paar, weswegen sie auch von einem ständigen Getuschel begleitet wurden.

Irgendwann reichte es ihnen und sie beschlossen es allen und öffentlich klarzumachen. Nachdem sie sich noch ein letztes Mal tief in die Augen geblickt hatte versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen, aber sehr sanften Zungenkuss. Als sie geendet hatten standen ihre Mitschüler in einem Kreis um sie herum.

„Wie konnte das denn passieren?!", fragte Seamus erschrocken.

„Halt den Mund, Finnigan.", sagte Draco nur, bevor er seinen Freund in den Zug und in ein leeres Abteil zog.

„Wie nervig.", knurrte er dort, bevor er seinen Freund in seinen Schoß zog und an dessen Hals knabberte.

„Das war's dann wohl erst mal mit der Ruhe...", seufzte Harry, „Hast du Hunger?"

„Mhmm, ein bisschen. Darf ich?"

„Klar, Schatz, bedien dich, die Bar ist offen.", witzelte der Schwarzhaarige bloß.

Dann schloss er genießerisch die Augen, als der Blonde seinen Hals verwöhnte und trank. Inzwischen war er auf den Geschmack gekommen ausgesaugt zu werden.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen.

„Kleiner Masochist.", hauchte Draco liebevoll, nachdem er die Wunde wieder verschlossen hatte.

„Gar nicht wahr.", schmollte Harry künstlich und schob die Unterlippe vor, „Es tut überhaupt nicht weh, wenn du das machst, es ist, als ob... schwer zu beschreiben. Wenn man sich daran gewöhnt hat ist es echt... angenehm."

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht ernst gemeint hab.", erwiderte Draco nur und gab ein Küsschen auf die Schmolllippe.

„Hmmm...", murmelte Harry, während er Draco in einen richtigen Kuss verwickelte.

Einige Stunden später kamen sie in Hogsmeade an und fuhren in den Kutschen nach Hogwarts.

Die Schüler stiegen aus und gingen zur Auswahlzeremonie in die Große Halle. Vor den Haustischen verabschiedeten Harry und Draco sich erst einmal, da sie ja verschiedenen Häusern angehören und verabredeten sich für später vor der Großen Halle.

Als die Zeremonie und das Essen vorbei waren trafen sie sich dort wieder.

„Wo wollen wir hin? Kommst du mit zu mir? Ich hab als Vertrauensschüler ein Einzelzimmer und du willst doch wohl nicht etwa alleine ins große böse Gryffindor.", meinte der Blonde in schalkhaftem Ton.

„Aber nicht doch, da ist es doch so groß und dunkel, so alleine...", ging der Schwarzhaarige auf die Scherzerei mit gespielt ängstlichem Ton ein.

„Na dann komm mit, ich werde dich beschützen!"

„Sehr ritterlich von dir."

Die beiden brachen in Gelächter aus und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Slytherin, als sie von Ron und Hermine aufgehalten wurden.

„Harry! Du willst doch nicht etwa mit diesem arroganten Aschloch nach Slytherin gehen! Du bist ein Gryffindor", rief der Rothaarige entsetzt.

„Doch, genau das hatte ich vor. Dieses arrogante Aschloch ist nämlich mein Freund und ich hatte vor bei ihm zu schlafen. Im übrigen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich ein Gryffindor bin, aber danke, dass du mich noch einmal daran erinnert hast."

Damit verschwanden sie beide in einem schmalen Gang, ohne die beiden ihnen hinterherstarrenden Gryffindors weiter zu beachten.

„Äh...", machte Ron dümmlich, „Oh man, ich hab für einen Augenblick tatsächlich gedacht, Harry wäre mit Malfoy, der sein Freund ist, nach Slytherin verschwunden um bei dem zu schlafen..."

Er lachte künstlich.

„Äh... Ge-genau das ha-hat er a-auch getan...", stotterte Hermine nur.

Sie war zu perplex um den in Ohnmacht fallenden Rothaarigen zu fangen.

Draco und Harry waren daweile schon im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen, wo Harry erst einmal von allen angestarrt wurde. Irgendwann reichte es ihm dann.

„Sach mal, habt ihr's bald? Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum starrt ihr mich so an.", fauchte er.

„Po-po-potter?", stotterte ein Drittklässler.

„Das ist mein Name, ja."

„Wa-was machst du hier? Das ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Wonach sieht's denn aus, was ich hier mache?"

„Äh..."

„Er lässt sich von Malfoy vögeln.", rief ein Siebtklässler vom anderen Ende des Raumes, „Die haben schon King's Cross rumgemacht. Habt ihr's nicht gesehen?"

„Ja, so kann man es natürlich auch sagen...", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Du bist schwul?", fragte Blaise Zabini interessiert und kam näher.

„Nein, in Wirklichkeit bin ich ne Frau... Meine Güte, so schwer ist das doch nicht. Ich, Harry Potter, bin schwul und lasse mich von ihm, Draco Malfoy vögeln. Gibt es jetzt noch irgendwo jemand, der es nicht verstanden hat? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch eine leichter verständliche Umschreibung dafür..."

Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor geheuchelter Freundlichkeit.

„Nun denn, hast du nicht auch mal Lust zu mir zu kommen? Ist Malfoy nicht auf die Dauer langweilig?", hauchte Blaise in Harrys Ohr und ließ seine Zunge kurz in es hineingleiten. Er schmiegte sich eng an ihn, ein Bein in dessen Schritt reibend.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig, Blaiseylein, Draco mag es nicht, wenn andere Kerle mich betatschen..."

„Ist das so, Dracey?", fragte er und wiederholte das gleiche bei dem.

„Und ich mag es auch nicht.", sagte Harry, während er Blaise wegschob und sich selbst an Draco schmiegte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie Schüler machten es sich bequem, die, die nicht auf schwule Pärchen standen, machten sich aus dem Staub. Alle wussten, dass Harry und Draco gleich eine ziemlich erregende Show mit Blaise abziehen würden.

Kaum hatte das Paar den Kuss gelöst, als sich Blaise auch schon wieder zwischen sie drängte.

„Und wie wäre es mit nem Dreier?"

„Da kann sich selbst eine läufige Hündin besser beherrschen, als du!", sagte Harry. Er legte eine Hand auf Blaises Brust und ließ sie langsam nach unten wandern, während Draco, der hinter dem braunhaarigen Blaise stand, an dessen Ohr knabberte, bevor er sich dessen Hals zuwendete. Der war inzwischen deutlich erregt und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Dracos Schulter, seine Augen genießerisch geschlossen. Ein erstes Stöhnen entwich ihm. Harry und Draco grinsten sich an, bevor sie Hemd und Hose des Braunhaarigen öffneten und auszogen. Die Boxershorts folgten und schon stand dieser vollkommen nackt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit einem Blick zu den Zuschauern bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, dass auch bei ihnen die Ersten erregt waren. Sein Freund folgte seinem Blick und grinste, bevor sie sich hart über Blaises Schulter küssten, während der Blonde dessen harte Brustwarzen bearbeitete und der Schwarzhaarige dessen hartes Glied. Als der Kuss beendet war leckte sich Harry genüsslich die Lippen und ließ von Blaise ab.

„Weißt du, Blaiseylein, du bist ja wirklich scharf, aber ich bin nicht hier um DIR einen runterzuholen."

Unzufrieden murrte dieser, noch voll erregt, als er plötzlich alleine dastand. Er blickte dem Paar hinterher, die in Dracos Zimmer verschwanden, ließ dann seinen Blick aber durch den Raum gleitenauf der Suche nach jemanden, der auf ein bisschen „Spaß" aus war.

Harry und Draco verschwanden in der Zwischenzeit in dem Zimmer des blonden Vampiers, wo sie es sich erstmal bequem machten.

„Hast du deine Sache mitgebracht?"

„Ja, ich hab sie verkleinert."

Harry zog seinen Miniatur-Koffer aus der Tasche und vergrößerte ihn wieder.

„Weißt du, ich frag mich echt, warum sich noch niemand aus dem Ministerium wegen den Zaubern gemeldet hat..."

Draco zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

„Ist doch eigentlich auch egal, sein doch einfach froh, dass es so ist."

„Bin ich auch, ich finds nur einfach komisch..."

Sie kuschelten noch eine Weile, bevor Harry meinte, er wäre müde.

„Kommst du mit ins Bett?"

„Klar doch!", antwortete Draco auch promt.

Zufrieden gingen sie schlafen.

°°°°°°°°°°

Okay, das war's erstmal für heute. Ich weiß, nicht wirklich der renner, aber schreibt ihm mir trotzdem ein paar Reviews? Bübbe, büdde? Und wenn ihr dann ja schn am schreiben seid, dann könnt ihr mir ja sagen, ob ihr einen weiteren Teil wollt.(Nein, die Story ist an der Stelle noch nicht abgeschlossen.) Aber ich muss euch warnen, ich hab zur Zeit ein kreaTIEF und ich weiß nicht, wie lange das noch andauert... Die Story hier ist größtenteil davor schon entstanden, entspricht aber laut einer Freundin nur teilweise meinem gewöhnlichen Schreibstil. Findet ihr das auch?

Also ran an die Tastaturen, seid aber bitte nicht zu hart

Assassin

PS: Ihr könnt mir auch Reviews mailen: camimueweb.de


End file.
